Field of the Invention
Subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to integrated circuit devices, and in particular to cross-point memory arrays and methods for fabricating the same.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cross-point memory array refers to a memory array having memory elements electrically connected between a first set of conductive lines (e.g., word lines) and a second set of conductive lines (e.g., bit lines), where memory cells are disposed at cross-junctions where the first and second sets of electrodes cross each other. Some cross-point memory arrays incorporate resistance change materials at the cross-junctions. Examples of resistance change materials include phase change materials.
Devices incorporating cross-point arrays having resistance change materials may be found in a wide range of electronic devices. Such devices may be used in computers, digital cameras, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, etc. Factors that a system designer may consider in determining whether and how to incorporate these devices having resistance change materials for a particular application may include, among other things, physical size, storage density, scalability, operating voltages and currents, read/write speed, read/write throughput, transmission rate, power consumption, and/or methods of forming such devices.
Features in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and may extend in different directions from that illustrated. While various axes and directions are illustrated to facilitate the discussion herein, it will be appreciated that the features may extend in different directions.